


Des roses et des épines

by malurette



Series: Des roses et des épines [3]
Category: Shoujo Kakumei Utena | Revolutionary Girl Utena
Genre: Dark, F/F, One Shot Collection, Twisted, crack pairings treated creepily
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-22
Updated: 2017-09-20
Packaged: 2018-05-22 16:23:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 3,952
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6086530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/malurette/pseuds/malurette
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>recueil de one-shots f/f divers, souvent assez tordus ;<br/>1er volet : Aiko vs Nanami, Un duel qui n'a pas eu lieu. 2ème : Nanami et Anthy, Pourquoi pas… 3ème : Kozue x Anthy, Sexe et pouvoir. 4ème : Anthy et Shiori, Choisir qui aimer. 5ème : Kozue/Shiori, Deux oiseaux blessés. 6ème : Kanae vs Anthy, Capable d'aimer. 7ème : Tokiko & Kanae, Une vie en dehors. <br/>8ème : Shiori/Juri, Lui faire du mal.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Aiko vs Nanami - Amour et haine

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Il dit qu'elle n'a pas de cœur](https://archiveofourown.org/works/329903) by [malurette](https://archiveofourown.org/users/malurette/pseuds/malurette). 

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Un duel qui n’a pas eu lieu.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Titre :** Amour, haine et mépris  
>  **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
>  **Base :** Shōjo Kakumei Utena  
>  **Personnages/Couples :** Wakiya Aiko/Kiryū Nanami, mention de Keiko, Yūko, Tōga  
>  **Genre :** angst  
>  **Gradation :** PG~ / K++  
>  **Légalité :** propriété d’Ikuhara, Saito, Be-Papas ; je ne cherche ni à tirer profit ni à manquer de respect. 
> 
> **Thème :** 6th: « Transformation » d’après HalfaMoon  
>  **Prompt :** Femslash February!  
>  **Continuité/Spoil éventuel :** arc de la Rose Noire  
>  **Nombre de mots :** 900+

Le petit groupe formé par Nanami, Keiko, Aiko et Yūko tenait ensemble par une série de règles tacites. L’outrecuidance de Keiko qui les a enfreintes et la hargne de Nanami en retour ont chamboulé leur fragile équilibre et les ont métamorphosées… pas pour le mieux.  
Keiko est traitée en paria ; Aiko et Yūko se découvrent une fibre cruelle qu’elles ne savaient pas avoir. Mais la colère est contagieuse, et elles font ce qu’elles peuvent pour se protéger. Car si ce n’est pas Keiko qui prend tout, alors ça sera contre elles que se tournera alors Nanami. Et elles ne sont pas assez téméraires ni assez généreuses pour s’offrir en victimes. 

À se demander, du coup, pourquoi elles la supportent si elles la craignent tant, pourquoi elles ne peuvent pas l’abandonner à sa rage et aller respirer un air plus calme ailleurs…  
Nanami est puérile et égoïste, mais exercent sur elles trois un pouvoir anormal. Pour Keiko et Yūko, la réponse évidente : elles restent dans son entourage pour approcher un peu Tōga, le grand frère paré de toutes les qualités, d’un peu plus près que les autres filles de l’école, et sans encourir la jalousie et donc la colère et les persécutions de la petite sœur. Ça a été prouvé avec Keiko… et échoué.  
L’apparente amitié qu’elles ont tissé avec Nanami ne les protège plus si elles vont juste un peu trop loin. Yūko depuis marche sur des œufs, et Aiko s’interroge. 

Elle tolère Nanami, pas juste pour son frère. C’est la grande mode parmi les filles, d’idolâtrer soi, fréquemment, Kiryū Tōga soi, en deuxième position, Saionji Kyōichi, ou parfois, rarement, les deux. Il se forme ainsi deux clans qui ne se marche pas sur les pieds. (Les rares demoiselles à ne pas les départager semblent penser qu’ils s’appartiennent l’un à l’autre, et les encouragent donc de loin, sans jamais essayer d’attirer leur attention sur elles.) C’est normal, après tout, que les jeunes filles  
soient attirées par les jeunes hommes.  
Mais elle, Aiko, gravite autour de Nanami d’abord et de Tōga après. Par effet de mode, effectivement, pour suivre ses meilleures amies. Ce qui l’attire vers Nanami pourtant ça n’est pas de l’amitié pour autant, elle doit bien y trouver un autre intérêt. Elle éprouve une certaine attirance, et de la jalousie envers sa position favorisée. Nanami est jolie, fortunée, assez sophistiquée pour l’impressionner, et semblait gentille de prime abord. 

Maintenant qu’elle a révélé sa véritable nature, si peu aimable, Aiko ne sait plus quoi penser. Car on n’efface pas comme ça une première impression, un attachement de plusieurs mois, en une seule bévue.  
Elle voudrait voir autre chose en elle, qu’elle soit meilleure qu’elle n’est. Aiko ne sait plus ce qu’elle est capable de se laisser faire pour rester près de Nanami, si elle peut encore pouvoir espérer tirer quelque chose de bon de tout ça. 

Effrayée par sa méchanceté envers Keiko, prise par la crainte de la retourner contre elle, elle se demande si elle perdu son temps et surtout son estime avec Nanami. Pourtant, elle n’ose pas s’en éloigner. Torturée par ses sentiments contradictoires, elle s’en ouvre au séminaire de la Rose Noire. 

_Elle m’a tellement déçue._  
Elle me plaisait.  
Je l’aimais.  
Je la déteste.  
Je me déteste. 

Mikage estime qu’elle ferait une candidate correcte, sans plus. Malheureusement, il ne peut pas exploiter deux fois la même cible, et Kiryū Nanami a déjà prêté l’épée de son âme à un petit garçon innocent. Il a tenté sa chance avant avec plusieurs autres jeunes filles amoureuses présentant comme elle de la peur, du ressentiment, et elles ont toutes échoué. Aiko n’en a pas assez encore pour en faire une duelliste convenable. Il tente quand même le tout pour le tout. Qu’a-t-il à perdre après tout ? Lui-même, plus grand’ chose. Et elle… tant pis. 

Métamorphosée par la Rose Noire, Aiko n’a pas su aller jusqu’à arracher à l’objet de ses désirs et de sa haine la passion nécessaire. Pathétique. Incapable de se procurer l’épée de Nanami, elle s’est alors retournée contre Yūko : celle qui a des désirs normaux, celle qui est vraiment là pour Tōga, celle qui n’a pas la même ambivalence envers Nanami inaccessible, et qui fait ressortir sa différence.  
Mais Yūko n’avait pas du tout d’épée qu’elle aurait pu tirer, à peine un couteau qui ne la mènerait nulle part lors d’un duel, aucun talent.  
Aiko s’est effondrée et a perdu la bauge prêtée sans pouvoir rien accomplir, même pas lancer le moindre défi à la détentrice en titre de la Fiancée de la Rose. Ça fait juste deux victimes d’un coup, et sans duel. L’échec est encore plus cuisant que lors de toutes les tentatives précédentes. La métamorphose attendue n’est pas arrivée au bout. 

Mikage laisse filer le cercueil avec quelques regrets : de n’avoir pas mieux jugé sa candidate et gaspillé un anneau. Il lui en reste encore des dizaines, mais quand même… Il sera plus circonspect avec les suivants ; il finira bien par se dégotter de meilleures chances. 

Quant à la petite vie ordinaire et aux désirs médiocres d’Aiko ou Yūko, il les laisse les débrouiller elles-mêmes. Ou continuer à les nier. 

Aiko, une fois la colère retombée, et ses désirs douchés, prend Nanami en pitié. Ça ne sera toujours pas de l’amitié, c’est peut-être encore pire, de mêler son affection de mépris : c’est toujours l’utiliser, se sentir supérieure à elle. Mais toutes les relations ne peuvent pas être belles…


	2. Nanami/Anthy - Drôle d'animal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Après tout pourquoi pas…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Titre :** Un drôle d’animal  
>  **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
>  **Base :** Shōjo Kakumei Utena  
>  **Personnages/Couples :** Kiryū Nanami/Himemiya Anthy, mention de Tōga et quelques autres  
>  **Genre :** bizarre  
>  **Gradation :** PG~ / K++  
>  **Légalité :** propriété d’Ikuhara, Saito, Be-Papas ; je ne cherche ni à tirer profit ni à manquer de respect. 
> 
> **Thème :** 8th: « Stranger Than Fiction » d’après HalfaMoon  
>  **Prompt :** Femslash February!  
>  **Nombre de mots :** 375

Himemiya Anthy… Nanami la déteste et en même temps elle la fascine. Cette fille est juste trop bizarre. Elle n’a pas l’air d’être réelle. On dirait un alien parachuté de nulle part. Elle ensorcelle tout le monde. Ces pauvres Kyōichi et Miki ; Tenjō Utena aussi mais ça Nanami s’en fiche ; son frère jure que non et pourtant il lui court après lui aussi sous des prétextes oiseux de pouvoir et de révolution. 

Elle est tellement, tellement bizarre et c’est tellement, tellement anormal que tout le monde la trouve si fascinante que ça exaspère Nanami au-delà du possible. Elle n’y comprend rien. Et elle déteste ce qu’elle ne comprend pas. Comme elle déteste tout ce qui attire l’attention de son frère, et également tout ce qui vole l’attention qu’elle pourrait recevoir. (Elle se soucie principalement de l’attention de Tōga et affirme que l’opinion de qui que ce soit d’autre que son frère, de la part de Kyōichi ou Miki ou Utena, elle s’en fiche, mais c’est sur le principe. Elle aime être admirée ! Donc elle déteste que les gens qu’elle méprise le soient aussi.)

Elle a donc tenté de l’humilier et ça n’a pas marché comme elle l’espérait. Le plus bizarre, c’est que Himemiya n’ait pas l’air de lui en garder rancune et vouloir s’en venger. À sa place pourtant, si quelqu’un avait fait subir des horreurs pareilles à Nanami, elles les auraient rendues au centuple. (Elle ne peut pas deviner qu’il y ait le moindre lien entre ses méchancetés et les étranges, étranges hasards liés aux animaux qui lui arrivent ces derniers temps. Elle n’y voit même pas de coïncidence, elle n’y pense meêm pas.) 

Ça lui donne envie de la pousser encore plus à bout pour voir ce qu’il faudra pour tirer d’elle une réaction quelconque. Et en même temps, son exaspération se double de pitié. On dirait que tout le monde est après elle de la même façon. Mais Nanami estime que ce qu’elle désire et veut prouver est plus important que les raisons des autres. 

Tout le monde veut posséder Himemiya… et maintenant Nanami aussi. Elle voudrait pouvoir en faire son animal familier, à traiter comme bon lui semble. Mais rien qu’elle. Personne d’autre. Il faudrait qu’elle trouve un moyen…


	3. Kozue x Anthy - Pour son plaisir

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Le sexe est une question de pouvoir.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Titre :** Pour son seul plaisir  
>  **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
>  **Base :** Shōjo Kakumei Utena  
>  **Personnages/Couples :** Kozue x Anthy, Miki  
>  **Genre :** _lime_ /glauque  
>  **Gradation :** R / M  
>  **Légalité :** propriété d’Ikuhara, Saito, Be-Papas ; je ne cherche ni à tirer profit ni à manquer de respect. 
> 
> **Thème :** 2nd: " Agency " d’après HalfaMoon  
>  **Prompt :** Femslash February!  
>  **Avertissements :** non con  
>  **Continuité/Spoil éventuel :** dernier arc  
>  **Nombre de mots :** 400~

Kozue collectionne les garçons dans l’espoir de rendre Miki jaloux. Elle ne croyait pas qu’il lui rendrait un jour la pareille… Himemiya Anthy. C’est ça son idée de la fille idéale ? Vide, maladroite, sans ambition… plate ? L’idée l’insupporte. L’inaction l’insupporte.   
Alors, cette fille que Miki idéalise sans toucher, Kozue décide d’en découvrir la réalité et d’agir sur elle. Elle ne se contente pas de rêver, elle, elle met les mains dans les trucs sales, sans aucun dégoût. Sans fausse pudeur. Elle sait ce que sont les êtres humains et ce qui les fait marcher.   
Elle n’aime pas coucher avec ces garçons. Elle le fait quand même, de façon mécanique. En pensant à Miki. Parce que c’est comme ça que le monde marche.   
Maintenant, cette fille qu’elle déteste, qu’elle méprise…

…elle adore coucher avec elle. Kozue n’en revient pas d’à quel point elle trouve ce jeu-là amusant.   
L’allonger sur cette banquette. Retrousser ses jupes. Mettre les mains partout. Comme une poupée inerte, Anthy se laisse faire. Elle ne la repousse pas ni ne l’encourage. Une vraie pâte. Une vraie pute. Sûrement pas la vierge pure idéalisée.   
Et Kozue prend son pied à la faire jouir, à reproduire de ses doigts ce que d’autres lui ont fait, et à se frotter à elle, à prendre sa main et lui faire lui rendre la pareille. Pour la première fois, elle s’amuse vraiment. Elle jouit sans entrave, sans culpabilité, sans dégoût. 

Pour un moment, dans cette voiture qui tourne et tourne en rond à toute vitesse, dans le manège de leur folie, il n’y a plus qu’elles deux. Tout le reste, hors des portières, ne les concerne plus. Elle ne pense même plus à Miki. Elle ne pense même plus à Anthy là entre ses bras ; ça n’est pas une personne, ça n’a jamais été une personne, c’est une poupée, un jouet, elle est là pour son plaisir et elle remplit son office. Elle ne pense plus qu’à elle-même. Et elle se fait du bien, beaucoup de bien. Dont elle estime que ça ne fait de mal à personne. À rien qui compte, en tout cas. 

Si elle était encore capable de penser réellement, elle pourrait se dire que ce qu’elle fait là est pourtant plus ignoble que tout le reste, mais paradoxalement, parce qu’elle rapporte tout à elle et plus aux autres, ça lui semble bien moins grave. Cette nuit de folie, tout est enfin permis.


	4. Anthy & Shiori - semblables

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Elles ne peuvent pas choisir qui aimer, mais au moins ce qu’elles peuvent faire des sentiments qui leur viennent.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Titre :** Trop semblables  
>  **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
>  **Base :** Shōjo Kakumei Utena  
>  **Personnages/Couples :** Himemiya Anthy et Takatsuki Shiori (Utena/Anthy, Juri/Shiori)  
>  **Genre :** un peu angst  
>  **Gradation :** PG-13 / T  
>  **Légalité :** propriété d’Ikuhara, Saito, Be-Papas ; je ne cherche ni à tirer profit ni à manquer de respect. 
> 
> **Thème :** 10th: « Choices » d’après HalfaMoon  
>  **Prompt :** Femslash February!  
>  **Continuité/Spoil éventuel :**  
>  **Nombre de mots :** 300

Himemiya Anthy et Takatsuki Shiori sont deux princesses sans volonté propre, et à leurs propres yeux sans valeur personnelle, autre que celle que leur donne le prince qu’elles peuvent se trouver. Là où elles peuvent différer l’une de l’autre, c’est sur ce qu’elles choisissent de faire pour essayer de s’échapper des prisons qu’elles se sont elles-mêmes construites et de celles où elles se sont laissées enfermer par la volonté des autres… et leur propre passivité passée. 

Elles ne peuvent pas choisir qui elles aiment et subissent leurs sentiments. Au mieux, elles tentent de les nier. En revanche, elles peuvent toujours choisir avec qui coucher et de qui essayer de manipuler les sentiments. 

Instruments de la course aux duels, à la fois trophées et organisatrices, en un regard depuis leurs côtés opposés, elles se reconnaissent. Elles se ressemblent bien trop, et dans ce qu’elles savent être de pire et préfèrent nier : pas question pour elles de se rapprocher. Ça serait bien trop douloureux d’admettre ainsi qui elles sont. A-t-on jamais entendu parler de l’union de deux sorcières ? Seulement dans les contes qui finissent mal, surtout pour elles.   
L’idée les traverse, l’une et l’autre, que Juri et Utena seraient peut-être plus heureuses ensemble qu’avec elles comme boulet. Mais la perspective de se retrouver seules, ou pire, en mauvaise compagnie, face à elles-mêmes désormais, les effraie encore plus. 

Et cette vision en miroir les motive. Si elles ne veulent plus être ça, si elles peuvent croire aux discours leur affirmant qu’elles valent plus que ça, en dedans, et peuvent changer pour le mieux… alors elles ont leur chance. 

Elles peuvent se choisir au final comme prince charmant conquérant capable de les délivrer de leurs démons intérieurs, chacune une fille, qui ne leur ressemblera pas, et qui les complètera de façon enfin harmonieuse.


	5. Kozue/Shiori - Deux oiseaux blessés

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Elles pourraient se faire du bien, ensemble.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Titre :** Deux oiseaux blessés  
>  **Auteur :** ylg/malurette>  
>  **Base :** Shōjo Kakumei Utena  
>  **Personnages/Couple :** Kozue/Shiori  
>  **Genre :** doux-amer  
>  **Gradation :** PG~ / K++  
>  **Légalité :** propriété d’Ikuhara, Saito, Be-Papas ; je ne cherche ni à tirer profit ni à manquer de respect. 
> 
> **Thème :** 3rd: « Lost and Found » d’après (2015)  
>  **Prompt :** Femslash February!  
>  **Continuité/Spoil éventuel :** futur spéculatif  
>  **Nombre de mots :** 350+

Kozue et Shiori sont toutes les deux à la fois des victimes et des coupables. Si elles ont commencé par embrasser leur côté sombre, pensant que c’était leur propre choix de s’affirmer ainsi, elles ont depuis chacune de leur côté tenté de se débattre, de refuser ce rôle, de rejeter et oublier leurs erreurs passées, de se refaire, à défaut d’une pureté perdue depuis longtemps, au moins une propreté nouvelle.   
Elles voudraient repartir dans la vie, laissant derrière elles comme on s’est servi d’elles et surtout  
comme elles se sont servies des autres. 

Le monde n’est pas tendre avec celles qui ont commis pareilles fautes. Elles sont deux traînées, deux vilaines filles, méchantes, méprisables ; on les dit incapables d’empathie. Et pourtant, elles sympathisent l’une avec l’autre. Elles se comprennent. Si elles n’arrivent pas à oublier le passé, à nier leurs parts plus sombres, alors, autant vivre avec quelqu’un qui les accepte mais a autant de raisons de les taire… qui les excusera pour ne pas avoir à montrer les siennes non plus.   
Les langues sales diront qu’elles se méritent : qu’elles se fassent mutuellement souffrir et ne touchent plus personne d’innocent avec leur cruauté !

Il faudra un cœur plus généreux pour voir qu’elles ont appris de leurs malheurs, de leurs erreurs, qu’elles en ressortent plus humaines. Et qu’effectivement elles se méritent, oui : elles se consolent mutuellement. Ensemble, elles se réapprennent la tendresse, la gentillesse, le goût de vivre ; le goût d’aimer, et du plaisir aussi. Elles construisent leur histoire en se sentant encore coupables de leur nouveau bonheur, comme si elles le volaient. Mais avec du temps et des efforts, elles finiront bien par s’en défaire, de cette culpabilité, de cette pesanteur ; par apprendre leur propre valeur, par acquérir une meilleure estime et de soi et de l’autre. 

Le plus difficile sera de trouver la confiance, la confiance en soi et faire confiance à l’autre aussi. D’accepter de s’ouvrir à nouveau au monde et espérer ne pas en sortir à nouveau blessées. Mais déjà, elles ne ressentent plus le besoin de blesser autrui en croyant que ça les empêchera de souffrir elles-mêmes : une étape importante est franchie !


	6. Anthy vs Kanae - <i>Seduction of the innocent</i>

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kanae voulait être capable d’aimer sa belle-sœur ; qu’elle réussisse ou non elle ne pourra en tout cas jamais s’en faire aimer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Titre :** _Seduction of the innocent_  
>  **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
>  **Base :** Shōjo Kakumei Utena  
>  **Personnages/Couples :** Otori Kanae/(Otori Akio)/Himemiya Anthy  
>  **Genre :** flippant  
>  **Gradation :** PG-13 / T  
>  **Légalité :** propriété d’Ikuhara, Saito, Be-Papas ; je ne cherche ni à tirer profit ni à manquer de respect. 
> 
> **Thème :** 13th: « Conflicts » d’après HalfAMoon (2015)  
>  **Prompt :** Femslash February!  
>  **Avertissements :** mention d’inceste et de non-con  
>  **Continuité/Spoil éventuel :**  
>  **Nombre de mots :** 450

Kanae, une fois son mariage avec Akio arrangé, pensait que tout serait facile. Son fiancé était un jeune homme charmant, lui plaisant bien sûr à elle, mais également à toute sa famille. Ses parents étaient ravis de le considérer déjà comme leur gendre et de lui offrir leur nom. La belle-famille de ce côté-là ne ferait aucune difficulté. Tout serait parfait s’il… n’y avait pas l’autre.  
Akio a perdu ses parents très jeune et n’a plus au monde que sa petite sœur. Évidemment ça fait qu’ils sont très proches. Très très proches. Ça commence par émouvoir Kanae qui s’attendrit et pense qu’ils doivent avoir des goûts aussi proches. Que si elle aime Akio si fort, elle aimera forcément sa petite sœur aussi, et que si Akio l’aime, la petite sœur aussi l’appréciera.   
Ça ne marche pourtant pas si bien, pas si facilement. 

La petite sœur ne se laisse pas approcher. Elle n’est pas ouvertement hostile. Mais elle reste froide. Distante. Désagréable d’une façon larvée. Elle refuse d’être aimable. Kanae, à sa grande surprise et sa grande honte, n’arrive pas à l’aimer.   
Elle va pourtant se forcer. Elle révise son jugement et suppose que la pauvre enfant la voit comme une rivale qui vient ravir l’amour de son frère, la séparer de sa seule famille. Il va falloir qu’elle lui montre qu’il n’en est rien, qu’elle ne perdra pas son frère et gagnera au contraire quelque chose.  
Résolument, elle s’escrime à séduire Anthy, à être devant elle une jeune fille aimable, agréable, désirable. Dans son innocence, elle tente à tout prix de s’en faire une amie, une sœur.   
Elle échoue lamentablement. Car Anthy la voit comme une étrangère qui vient lui arracher l’amour de son frère, oui, et ne considérera jamais personne comme sa sœur. Qu’ils sont trop poches, beaucoup trop proches pour qu’elle lui laisse la moindre placer.

Kanae ignore que la sœur couche avec le frère comme elle avec le fiancé. Qu’elle est une rivale à bien des points de vue, qu’elle sera forcément détestée. À moins d’être séduite, elle, et utilisée… Car si la sœur couche avec le frère, pourquoi pas la sœur avec la sœur ?   
Ça serait trop facile si l’on pouvait résoudre tous les conflits ainsi, apaiser toutes les jalousies en partageant. Non, si Akio décidait de ne plus partager ses nuits entre Anthy et ses journées avec Kanae et de les réunir dans un seul lit, il resterait toujours plus de haine que d’amour et la partie se finirait avec des larmes et du sang.   
Anthy, derrière son sourire figé, laisse entendre qu’elle n’attend rien de plus de toute façon d’aucune de ses nuits, et que donc ça lui plairait ainsi.


	7. Tokiko/Kanae - Une autre vie

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Quelqu'un à sauver.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Titre :** Une vie dehors  
>  **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
>  **Base :** Shōjo Kakumei Utena  
>  **Personnages/Couples :** Chida Tokiko/Ōtori Kanae, mention d'Akio et d'un mari  
>  **Genre :** plus d'hurt que de comfort  
>  **Gradation :** PG-13 / T  
>  **Légalité :** propriété d’Ikuhara, Saito, Be-Papas ; je ne cherche ni à tirer profit ni à manquer de respect. 
> 
> **Thème :** 11th: « Family, Friends, and Allies » d’après HalfAMoon (2015)  
>  **Prompt :** Femslash February!  
>  **Continuité/Spoil éventuel :** dernier arc  
>  **Avertissements :** mention d’abus divers y compris sexuels  
>  **Nombre de mots :** 600

Tokiko rencontre cette jeune fille par hasard en venant rendre visite à une vieille connaissance sur le campus Ōtori. Elle savait depuis longtemps qu’Akio se moquait d’elle et pourtant jusqu’ici, elle ne trouvait pas de raison de couper les ponts avec lui. Il la fascinait trop. Aujourd’hui seulement, outragée par la façon dont il traite sa fiancée malade, elle part en claquant la porte et se jure bien de ne plus jamais revenir. 

La pauvre Kanae lui rappelle trop son propre petit frère. Tokiko avait décidé autrefois de quitter ce campus après que ses tentatives de le soigner échouent et que son associé précipite sa fin. Trop de mauvais souvenirs l’en ont chassée. Elle y revient pourtant, de loin en loin, incapable de rompre complètement le lien avec son passé douloureux et ses regrets.   
Quand elle repart cette fois, elle emmène avec elle cette jeune fille, de de force. Elle renoue avec la cruauté de son passé et se met en quête d’une deuxième chance. Jamais elle ne se pardonnera son échec d’autrefois, mais elle peut tenter de l’exorciser, de l’accepter et d’en souffrir moins en faisant quelque chose de bien, lui a-t-on suggéré autrefois. 

Elle décide donc de prendre soin de Kanae. La demoiselle malade éveille en elle une tendresse et des envies protectrices qu’elles n’avait plus ressenties depuis la mort de Mamiya. Elle veut l’aider, à guérir et à s’échapper de ce lieu et de cette compagnie toxiques. En même temps, elle s’aidera elle-même à transformer ses souvenirs en avenir.

*

Kanae, traumatisée par ce que lui ont fait subir son fiancé et sa sœur, et le soi-disant séminaire qui prétendait l’aider, ne voit plus la bienveillance qu’on lui témoigne pour ce qu’elle est. Tout cache des arrière-pensées sordide. Mais s’il est vrai que Tokiko prend soin d’elle pour se sentir elle-même mieux en-dedans, elle n’attend rien de plus en retour.

Kanae pourtant multiplie les avances, le regard vide, son corps amaigri bradé. Le mari s’en offense. Tokiko s’emporte contre lui, expliquant que c’est un trauma de plus dont la guérir, un danger pour elle-même de plus dont la protéger. Et que non, elle ne peut pas la confier à des professionnels, des gens normaux qui traitent des traumas « normaux » ne sauront pas l’aider. Ils ne pourront jamais admettre ce qui se passe dans le monde clos du campus Ōtori. 

Le comportement sexuel mécanique de Kanae la dégoûte, à vrai dire, mais maintenant qu’elle a pris sur elle de la recueillir, elle réprouve l’idée de l’abandonner à nouveau avant guérison, de lui imposer une blessure de plus, et en elle-même de reconnaître un nouvel échec. 

Surtout que malgré cet écueil, elle l’a prise en affection. Elle pour sa nouvelle charge a une tendresse débordante qui n’a rien de sexuel. Elle veut la toucher et l’embrasser comme elle faisait pour Mamiya autrefois : chastement sur le visage, les yeux, les mains, la serrer dans ses bras sans caresser quoi que ce soit d’inapproprié. Même juste tenir sa main… et lui réapprendre les limites et les différences dans les relations entre les êtres. Les amis, la famille… elle croit de moins en moins à l’amour, malgré son propre mariage et après ce qui est arrivé à Kanae aux mains de quelqu’un en qui elle croyait avoir confiance. 

Mais elle peut procéder par étapes, commencer par ce qui est en son pouvoir, et ne pas penser à la suite. Elle a aussi appris à espérer de façon modérée. Elle croit à sa guérison et fera tout pour l’y amener, mais elle sait que ça risquera d’être long et difficile. Elle est prête. Rien ne presse.


	8. Shiori/Juri - Du mal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ...aussi mal qu'elle-même souffre, parce que ça n'est pas juste d'être la seule.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Titre :** Lui faire mal  
>  **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
>  **Base :** Shōjo Kakumei Utena  
>  **Personnages/Couple :** Takatsuki Shiori x Arisugawa Juri  
>  **Genre :** angst, non-con  
>  **Gradation :** R / M  
>  **Légalité :** propriété de Saito, Ikuhara, Be-Papas, je ne cherche ni à tirer profit ni à manquer de respect. 
> 
> **Prompt :** Assault Awareness April  
>  **Avertissements :** homophobie, déni, non-con  
>  **Continuité/Spoil éventuel :** arc de la Rose Noire  
>  **Nombre de mots :** ~600

C’est tellement dégoûtant que Juri soit amoureuse d’elle, tempête Shiori. Juri était censée être la plus belle et la plus forte, c’était son modèle et elle voulait lui ressembler. Quelle faiblesse de sa part, quelle déception, d’apprendre qu’elle s’abaisse à son niveau ! Quelle horreur… Et puis vouloir faire ça entre filles, ça n’est pas très normal, en plus.   
Elle est en colère comme jamais auparavant. Elle la déteste plus que jamais, quand la jalousie qu’elle éprouvait la renfonçait dans son infériorité. Car elles sont tombées plus bas que tout. Elle l’a trahie !  
Même la jalousie d’autrefois qui lui faisait déjà honte n’était même pas justifiée. Juri l’a complètement piétinée. Alors elle la hait encore plus qu’elle a pu l’aimer avant… avant d’apprendre combien elle n’en était pas digne. 

Elle veut lui faire du mal. Pour se venger. Pour qu’elles soient deux à souffrir. Elle s’est déjà humiliée à séduire ce type en pensant rendre Juri jalouse… pour rien. Il faut qu’elle trouve moyen de lui rendre tout la honte éprouvée, sinon, elle n’aura plus qu’à mourir.   
Alors elle attaque. Elle vient la trouver seule à seule, et y va non seulement de ses mots, mais aussi de ses mains. Elle arracher ses vêtements et ce qu’il reste de pudeur. Elle a atteint le point de non-retour et elle s’ingénie à détruire complètement ce qu’elle croyait avoir avec elle. Elle se sert de sa langue, en espérant que ses baisers autant que ses mots feront mouche.   
« Tu aimes ça. Tu _veux_ ça ! »

Elle renchérit dans les moqueries et dans l’audace, pour cacher qu’elle sait à peine ce qu’elle fait. Il ne faut pas qu’elle s’arrête et donne à Juri l’occasion de se ressaisir avant qu’elle soit arrivée… au bout.   
Si elle faiblit juste un instant Juri devrait au moins essayer de la repousser, de se battre pour qu’elle arrête tout ça. Mais Shiori a l’impression désagréable que ça n’est pas juste parce qu’elle y va trop fort, trop vite, que Juri est dépassée. Mais enfin, elle ne devrait pas se laisser faire comme ça !

Quand elle prend le temps de la toiser bien en face, ce qu’elle lit sur son visage c’est de la peur et de la tristesse, mais pas ce plaisir qu’elle attendait et voulait trouver méprisable, ni une colère semblable à la sienne.   
Juri ne lui oppose aucune résistance sinon passive. Est-ce donc qu’elle s’y prend si mal ? Ça n’est pas qu’elle a envie de savoir comment faire, et bien faire, avec une fille de toute façon, mais ça reste vexant. Alors elle lui redit encore des horreurs pour cacher qu’elle n’avait pas aimé le faire avec ce garçon non plus, parce que tout à coup, elle est sûre que Juri lit dans ses pensées. Juri a toujours lu dans ses pensées et Shiori souhaite désespérément qu’elle ne se soit pourtant jamais attendue à ça.   
Juri ne devrait pas avoir peur ! Elle devrait la haïr pour de vrai !

Shiori voulait s’assurer d’un pouvoir sur elle, se montrer plus forte qu’elle, mais ça n’était pas comme ça que c’était censé se finir, ça n’était pas comme ça qu’elle devait affirmer sa supériorité. Tout ce qu’elle va réussir à faire, c’est finir par détruire tout ce qu’elle avait pu admirer en Juri autrefois et ne plus rien vouloir avoir à faire avec elle ensuite. Mais ça ne résoudra pas ses problèmes d’estime pour autant… bien au contraire. 

…Qu’a-t-elle fait ?


End file.
